


Not Exactly As You'd Imagine

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gen, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron's a weredog.</p>
<p>Except not exactly how you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly As You'd Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this happened.
> 
> Uhm...sorry? :-P

Nasir knew not to wait for his lover whilst he was out hunting; he would not return until late into the night, possibly at moon’s zenith. 

He was just settling down to sleep with eyes closed when he heard a familiar whimper; he looked over at the entrance to their little cubby, and saw Agron in his wereform, holding a rabbit between his teeth.

“Good boy!” Nasir grinned, beckoning the tiny little German Shepherd pup closer. Agron dropped his prize immediately, bounding over to his erstwhile lover and settling on his stomach. “Successful hunt, then. You do me proud, my tiny little warrior.”

It had been some adjustment upon first discovery, Nasir would admit. But, in a way, it made sense; Agron acted tough and independent, but in the end he would rely on Nasir for support and protection of heart and soul. 

And so Nasir scratched behind the puppy’s ears, chuckling when pink tongue flopped out of mouth and tail set to wagging. Agron licked Nasir’s chin; he had said before that he was aware in this form, and that in a few years he would mature. 

He did not know why it took longer than a normal dog, but he was glad that he could share it with his lover and not risk ridicule.

“Settle down, Agron,” Nasir cooed. The pup obeyed immediately, curling up on the Syrian’s stomach. Nasir smiled; Agron was adorable in this form, and there was endless pleasure in telling him so. Agron made a sleepy, snuffly sound as he closed his eyes; Nasir once more scratched behind puppy’s ears, watching as he fell asleep. 

“Sleep well, my wild little dog,” he smiled. Agron may have called Nasir such after first meeting, but it was more appropriate this way round.

Nasir yawned, moving the puppy to lay beside him. He curled around Agron, knowing that he would wake to human form and loving kisses. The thought made him smile as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
